


Allison Hargreeves Is Not A Pillow Princess

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison and Vanya have a "yay, sisters" date and get to talking.





	Allison Hargreeves Is Not A Pillow Princess

“You look tense,” said Allison, and she took a sip of her drink, looking over at Vanya in the dimness of the bar.

“Do I?” Vanya looked down at her own drink - she’d been passing her fingertips over the rim of her glass, sending a quiet, ringing tone through the bar. The bar was noisy enough that nobody else could probably hear it, but Allison knew what resonating sounds could do to Vanya. Nothing was floating or splintering, which was a good start, but it was still setting Allison’s teeth on edge.

“Yeah,” Allison said. “So, uh, you want… you want to talk about it?” This all felt so… normal. Like a role she’d play on a television show, not her actual family.

"Yeah, sorry,” Vanya said, and she sighed, scrubbing her face with one hand.”I’m just… tired. I… I was up late last night, and I think it’s catching up with me.” She snorted, her expression rueful. “I’m not as young as I used to be - I think I’m losing my ability to pull late nights and wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

“I can’t imagine you ever being bright eyed and bushy tailed,” said Allison. 

Vanya was still coming back to herself after all those years of being medicated - or maybe it was better to say that she was figuring out whoever she was in the first place.

“I can be downright _chipper_ , if the mood strikes me,” Vanya told Allison, but she was grinning a little when she said it. 

“Why were you up so late, anyway? Did you have a particularly late rehearsal?” 

“I was, uh…” Now Vanya was blushing - kinda hard to see in the dim light of the bar, but Allison caught the darker hue of her cheeks. “I had a date,” she mumbled.

“Oh, look at you,” Allison teased, and she nudged Vanya’s shin with her foot. “Player.” 

“I _wish_ ,” Vanya groaned, and took another sip of her drink. 

Allison raised an eyebrow, and made a “go on” gesture with her free hand.

“It was… nice enough,” Vanya said. “But she spent the whole time talking about her ex. So we went to dinner and she talked about her ex, and then we went back to her house…” Vanya flushed, cleared her throat, kept talking. “And then we went back to her house, sat on her couch, and... talked about her ex.”

_Her_. Oh.

“I didn’t know you were -” Allison began.

“I’m not just -” Vanya interrupted hurriedly. “I mean, uh, there are… there have been others. Before Leonard. Harold.” She made a sour face - she was still… dealing with all of that. “I know you thought he was the first person I was -”

“That was rude of me,” Allison interrupted. They always seemed to fall into this pattern of talking over each other, didn’t they?

Vanya shrugged. “I mean, for all that I wrote a whole book about our childhoods and shared it with the world, I wasn’t exactly an open book about my _own_ life, was I?” 

Allison shrugged. They’d only been doing these “yay sisters” dates for the past two months - every other Friday night, they went to a bar and talked. They were still feeling each other out. As it were. “So you like girls,” she said, lacking anything else to say. 

“Yeah,” said Vanya. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, I… yeah.” 

“I… don’t dislike girls,” Allison said, because how was she supposed to frame 'I’ve made out with a few women and let one girl go down on me at a bar one time'?

Vanya raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve… done things,” Allison stuttered, and was faintly surprised to find that it was her turn to blush. Why was she so damn _flustered_ all of a sudden? “With women, I mean. I’ve done things with women.” 

“I didn’t know you swung that way,” said Vanya. She looked faintly stunned. 

“I think neither of us know much about each other,” said Allison. 

Vanya gave a gusty sigh, and she leaned back in her seat. She still looked anxious, but Allison could see her starting to relax. 

“So… what was this girl like? Other than hung up on her ex, I mean.”

“Pretty,” said Vanya. “ _Very_ pretty. Tall, and… elegant.” She cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. “She was… she was one of the first girls I've met who wasn’t just some straight girl trying to experiment. I seem to attract them.” She made that same sour face. “I have an invisible _Pillow Princesses Welcome_ sign over my head, I swear.”

“What’s a pillow princess?” Allison’s stomach was doing weird things, and she wasn’t sure why. 

“A pillow princess is someone who just wants to recieve sex stuff, but doesn’t want to do anything.”

“Oh,” said Allison. “There’s, like, a special term for that?” 

“I mean,” Vanya said, “it happens often enough.” She paused. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it in the right context,” she added quickly.

“Right context?” Allison took a sip of her drink, and let the smokey flavor settle on her tongue, filling her chest up with heat. 

“Yeah,” said Vanya, and now she was being earnest. “If you’ve got someone stone -”

“Stone?”

“Some people don’t like to be touched,” said Vanya. “In, like… a sexual way.”

“Oh,” said Allison. She hadn’t realized that all of this was quite so complex. She’d always just… had sex.

“Some people like those types of relationships,’ said Vanya, and her expression was going meditative. 

“But you… don’t?” 

“I mean, I was in a few of ‘em,” said Vanya, and now her eyes were on her glass again. “They were… complicated, because I was pretty desperate for any kind of positive attention, what with one thing and another…” 

Allison felt her own face fall - she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Vanya looked like she just wanted to talk.

“And with my meds, it was, uh…” Vanya cleared her throat again. She was turning a very dark red. “It was hard to… to get there. So a lot of people who I was with kinda stopped trying, and I wanted to keep them around, so I told them not to bother trying.”

“You mean -”

“Yes,” Vanya said quickly, and then she laughed, an ugly, self conscious snort. “I, uh… I couldn’t finish for a long time.”

“Oh,” said Allison. “I’m sorry.” How did you even respond to that, anyway?

“It’s been… better, since I got off the meds,” said Vanya, and she looked a little bit like she wanted the Earth to swallow her whole, but she kept going. “Much better. But now I have a… different problem.”

“Different problem?” Allison took another sip of her drink, found it nearly empty, and sighed. She’d have to get up and get another one, wouldn’t she? 

“I… I can’t believe I’m telling you this,” Vanya mumbled, and she covered her mouth with one hand. She was still blushing; she looked _adorable_ , turning red like that. 

“We’re sisters,” Allison said, her tone earnest. “We can share _anything_.” 

Vanya sighed, took a sip of her drink, then leaned forward over the table. Her hands were very pale on the dark wood. 

Allison leaned forward as well, and she eyed the cherry at the bottom of her drink. It looked like it’d be overly sweet, but it would have soaked up some of the whiskey.

“I’ve never been this _horny_ ,” Vanya said, voice hushed. “I’m getting worked up over… everything. I see someone in a crop top, or a short skirt…” She shivered. “I feel like one of those guys from the Victorian era, where they got all hot and bothered over someone’s ankles.” She tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind an ear, and Allison tried not to stare at the elegant line of Vanya’s profile. “I was watching _Klaus_ eating an ice cream cone and I got all…” She made a vague hand motion, as if she was doing jazz hands.

“At _Klaus_?” Allison wasn’t sure if she was grossed out or amused. She did find Klaus attractive, in a bony, obnoxious sort of way, but… well.

“You have no right to look so scandalized when you and Luther have been…” Vanya made another vague hand motion, and Allison bit back her own embarrassed laugh.

“It’s not the fact that it’s… one of us,” said Allison. “It’s just, it’s _Klaus_.”

“He’s cute,” Vanya said weakly.

“He may be cute, but he’s still Klaus,” said Allison. “I say with love,” she added quickly. 

Vanya snorted. “Well,” she said, “I’m horny enough that…” And then she covered her mouth with both hands, flushing harder. 

“I mean, you could at least go for Diego,” said Allison, her tone speculative. “He’s less… Klaus.”

“ _Allison_ ,” Vanya said, scandalized. “I can’t believe -”

“What do you have against Diego?” Allison interrupted. “He’s good looking, if you’re not bothered by the leather. Or the scars.” Vanya hadn’t been put off by Harold losing an eye, so scars like Diego's couldn’t be that much of a turn off, could it? Or maybe Allison was being unkind.

… Admittedly, Diego’s scars became a lot less sexy once you realized that he’d only gotten it because he was too afraid of needles to get stitches, but… still.

“Diego spent _years_ actively hating me,” said Vanya. “I can’t just… turn off the memory of that. We need to at least start being on comfortable speaking terms.”

“You guys are on speaking terms,” Allison protested. 

“We’re on “how was your day” levels of speaking terms,” Vanya corrected. “I can’t just… proposition him.” She sighed. “I can’t believe I’m talking about propositioning my own brother with my sister.”

Allison shrugged. “There’s always Luther,” she said, before Vanya fell too far down that rabbit hole.

‘As if you’d share him,” Vanya said, although her tone was teasing.

“I can share,” Allison protested. “Besides, it’s not the same, sharing him with family. He’s kind of yours, a little bit.” 

“Not the same way he’s yours,” said Vanya, and now she looked a little sad.

“Well,” said Allison, “we _all_ had different relationships with each other.” 

“That is true,” Vanya conceded. 

“I’m sure Klaus would be all for it, though, if you ever.. .offered,” said Allison.

“It’d be too awkward,” said Vanya, making a face. “ _I’d_ be too awkward.” She sighed. “You guys all remember when I went all…” She seemed to be struggling for words. “The stuff with the moon.” Her eyes flicked towards the scarf Allison wore around her neck, to hide the scar at her throat.

“We know that isn’t you anymore,” said Allison, and she hoped she sounded as earnest as she felt. Well, maybe not _that_ earnest. She was trying not to stare at the way the shadows were playing across Vanya’s face - the light overhead was golden, and it was gilding parts of her face, like the gold leaf you’d see on a Byzantine painting.

“I worry it might be,” Vanya said quietly.

“Which is one of the things that’s keeping you from getting off,” Allison said, in a burst of insight.

“That is, uh… that is a _contributing_ factor,” Vanya said. She brought her glass up to her mouth to take another drink, and then made an indignant noise as the ice knocked her in the nose. 

“I mean,” Allison said, as the whiskey ran sweet, “I could… I’d be willing to help.”

Vanya coughed - she coughed on nothing, and nearly dropped her glass. She slapped herself in the chest, and then she wheezed, her face turning red all over again. “What?” She managed to get out. 

“Well, I mean, you’re obviously not against, uh… keeping it in the family,” said Allison, and she was blushing. How the _hell_ was she suggesting this? Would Luther be okay with this?

… Well, considering how much he’d been messing around with Klaus, and he’d mumbled that he’d be okay with _her_ messing around with Klaus, during a particularly intimate moment.

“But with… with _you_?” Vanya was looking skeptical now, and Allison wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

“What about me?” Allison leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You don’t… seem like you’d be good at that sort of thing,” said Vanya, in the tone of someone who was trying not to hurt someone’s feelings, and winced, clearly realizing that she’d stuck her foot in her mouth.

“I can be good at anything,” Alison said, and she tried not to sound too defensive. “What makes you think I’d be no good.”

‘No good was clearly the wrong word,” Vanya said quickly. “Just… inexperienced.” 

“Why would you think I’m inexperienced?” Okay, now Allison was starting to get annoyed. What gave Vanya the right to think that she was so much better than Allison?

“Well,” Vanya said, and she cleared her throat once again, looking down. “We don’t… we don’t need to talk about this,” she said. “Forget I said anything.”

“Do you think I’d be like… what is it, a pillow queen?” 

“A pillow princess,” Vanya said. “It’s just with your power -”

“I don’t do that anymore,” Allison said firmly. She hadn’t used her power when it came to sex in a _long_ time. Not since she’d first started having sex, and couldn’t put up with the ego blow of being bad at it.

“Of course,” Vanya said quickly. “But there’s also… um…” She tucked another piece of hair behind her ear, and Allison followed the movement, her heart beating a little louder in her ears. “Your nails.”

“My nails,” Allison echoed, and she looked down at them. She’d just gotten a manicure - they were natural, painted a deep, dark red. Luther liked the way they looked when they scratched down his chest, contrasting with the dark hair.

“They’re kinda… long,” said Vanya. “They look really nice,” she added. “I don’t… I know I can’t pull that kinda thing off. Between the playing the violin and the… me being shit at having nails. But, uh… but having long nails like that, it does kind of imply that you’re less interested in, um.” She bit her lip, and she stared down at the table. She was flushing all the way to her ears.

Allison frowned, trying to connect the dots. Then the picture formed abruptly, and her eyebrows went up. “Oh,” she said. “I hadn’t realized that was a, uh… a thing,” she said, aware of how foolish she sounded. 

“Right,” said Vanya, and then she snorted. “Although I guess some of it is my own preconceptions.” She put her own hands flat on the table, palms down, and Allison noted how short her nails were. They looked bitten, or maybe clipped, the edges of her fingers nibbled on. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” said Vanya, “but you don’t need to get involved with the vagaries of… all of that.” She made a dismissive hand motion. 

“Now I’m curious,” said Allison, and she fished the cherry out of her glass.

“There’s probably a bunch of complicated infighting in some of your subcultures,” said Vanya.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allison said, her voice deadpan. “Actors are the most easygoing, well adjust -” She couldn’t finish the sentence without beginning to laugh, and then Vanya was was joining in, the both of them laughing in their little circle of light under the hanging lamp.

Then Allison put the cherry in her mouth, and Vanya went quiet. She went _painfully_ quiet, and Allison could almost feel the weight of Vanya’s eyes on her as she made a big show of licking her fingers.

Vanya made a choked off noise in her throat, then went quiet again.

“You wanna see a trick?” Allison’s voice was going quieter, and she leaned forward, her elbows on the table. “I learned it at this one party.” 

“What?” Vanya was still staring, her eyes drawn to Allison’s mouth, specifically. 

Allison still had the cherry in her mouth, tucked into her cheek. She swallowed it, and then she slid the cherry stem into her mouth, and she… concentrated. It had been a few years since she’d last done this little trick, but it was like riding a bike, right? How hard could it be? She probably didn’t look all that alluring right then, but Vanya was still staring at her with a slightly glassy eyed expression.

Allison stuck her tongue out, the knotted cherry stem resting on the flat of it. 

“Where did you learn that?” Vanya looked faintly shell shocked, and there was a squeak to her voice. 

“Hollywood party,” said Allison, and now she looked downright _smug_. She could feel her face doing it.

“Oh,” said Vanya, then; “the, uh, the booze around here is so expensive.” She was avoiding Allison’s eyes. “Do you… do you wanna come back to my apartment? The stuff I’ve got isn’t as good, but it isn’t as expensive either.” 

It was an obvious pick up line - the most obvious one that Allison had ever heard, and she had been on the receiving end of some _stinkers_.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alison said, and her eyes went from Vanya’s face to her own hands. Specifically, her nails.

Well.

At least she wasn’t wearing acrylics?

* * *

Allison stood in Vanya’s bathroom, and tried not to feel like too much of a creep as she rummaged around in Vanya’s medicine cabinet. Okay. Nail clippers. Vanya had such short, smooth nails, so she had to have nail clippers. Allison found them, then paused. She’d gotten the manicure only three days before, and it seemed like a pity to already clip it. But… well, Vanya needed to have her world rocked. 

* * *

Allison came out of the bathroom five minutes later, her fingers lighter than usual, her nails much shorter. Her nail polish was now chipped, but she could live with that. She wriggled her fingers, and she sat on the couch next to Vanya. Her sister had a glass of whiskey in each hand, and she looked anxious. She’d tied her hair back again, and her ears stuck out, sweet and vulnerable. Allison wanted to kiss them, to run her tongue along the shells of them. She wanted to see what Vanya would do. 

“Thanks,” Allison said, taking the glass from Vanya. “For having me over, I mean.”

“You’re my sister,” Vanya said, and then she flushed. The implications of what she’d just said seemed to be sinking in. “You’re always welcome here.” Then she paused. “I mean,” she added, “I’d appreciate if you maybe gave me a heads up first just so I can, y’know, wash my dishes, maybe hide the porno mags.” Then she flushed harder. Even her ears were turning red.

“I’ve seen a lot of weird porno mags,” Allison said. “Hollywood, remember?” She drummed her fingers on the glass, almost absently, and she caught sight of Vanya’s on them.

“Did you… did you cut your nails?” Vanya’s voice actually _squeaked_. 

“Yep,” Alison said. “I used your nail clippers. I hope that’s okay?”

“It’s fine,” Vanya said, and her voice was still squeaking. It was adorable. She stood up quickly, nearly spilling her drink. “Sorry, I need to, uh, go to the… the bathroom.” She cleared her throat.

“Is it okay if I use your phone?” Allison shifted, taking a sip of her own drink. “I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink. I hate to impose, but -”

“You can stay here,” Vanya interrupted, and then she rubbed the back of her neck, still holding her drink. “If, uh… if you want to, I mean.” 

“Yeah, if it’s alright with you,” Allison said. 

“Of course,” said Vanya. “I just need to…” She cleared her throat again, and made her way towards the bathroom, pausing to put her glass on the counter. 

Allison waited until she heard the bathroom door close, then put her own glass on the counter, and made a mad dash to the phone. She dialed the house number, and nearly cried with relief when Luther answered.

“Is it okay if I have sex with Vanya?” She said it in a rush.

There was a pause. “... sure?” Luther sounded confused. “I didn’t know you, uh… felt that way about her.” 

“Neither did I,” said Allison. “I cut my nails.”

“Well,” said Luther, clearly at a loss for words. “I’m okay with it. Have fun.”

“I love you,” Allison said, and she could picture the look on his face. It made her heart swell up, just a bit.

“Love you too,” said Luther, and then the phone clicked, and the dial tone was loud in her ear. She nearly jumped when she heard the bathroom door open - had Vanya heard that? Would she fuck things up too badly if she had?

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” said Allison. “Just wanted to, uh, let Luther know I won’t be home. He worries.” She smiled, then went out on a limb. “He’s having some, uh… some _special_ time with Klaus.”

“So you’re going to judge me for being interested in Klaus, but not Luther?”

“Luther also eats soy paste. Like, voluntarily. I don’t trust his taste.” 

Vanya snorted. “I mean,” she said. “Fair enough," then; “you cut your nails?” 

“Well,” said Allison, “I wouldn’t want to give the wrong impression.”

“Wrong impression?” Vanya licked her lips, and Allison’s stomach gave an awkward little jump. She moved closer, until she was looking down at Vanya, and Vanya was looking up at her.

“How are my nails?” Allison held a hand out to Vanya, and Vanya took it, running her finger tip along the blunt edge of Allison’s newly shortened nails. 

“You did a good job,” Vanya said, and her voice was rough.

“I aim to please,” said Allison, which was a cheesy thing to say, but it didn’t matter, because she was leaning down, her hands on Vanya’s shoulders. She kissed Vanya on the mouth, right there in the kitchen, her heart beating wildly in her ears. It wasn’t a particularly long kiss - Allison pulled back to gauge Vanya’s reaction, her stomach in knots. She was expecting a look of shock, or maybe some anxious stuttering.

But Vanya looked up at Allison, and she licked her lips again. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Very sure,” Allison replied, although her stomach was full of butterflies.

“What are you.. .not okay with?” Vanya’s hands hovered over Allison’s waist, then settled there. The very tips of her fingers rested on the spot where Allison’s shirt rode up, her fingers cool against the warm skin.

“I’m okay with anything,” said Alison, because she doubted Vanya could pull anything weirder than some of the guys she’d dealt with back in California.

Vanya snorted, and Allison wasn’t sure what to make of that. But then Vanya was cradling Allison’s face in her small hands, her thumbs brushing over Allison’s cheekbones, and she was leaning up for another kiss. Her lips moved against Allison’s, the pressure varying, and her tongue probed at the seam of Allison’s lips, then slid inside of Allison’s mouth, pressing against Allison’s. Vanya kissed like she played the violin; assured, practiced, her body planted firmly, her fingers moving in a rhythm, from Allison’s face to along the back of Allison’s neck, under the scarf. It sent more tingles up and down her back, and Allison melted into the kiss. It was sweet, comfortable, and Allison leaned into Vanya, her hands going to the back of Vanya’s head. She pulled the ponytail free, and ran her fingers through Vanya’s hair as it fanned out around her head.

Allison was enjoying the kiss so much that she didn’t even think about returning the effort, until Vanya pulled away and began to kiss along Allison’s neck, along the edge of the scarf. “I’m… I’m supposed to be the one giving you a good time,” Allison said weakly, as she let herself be pushed back, until the counter was digging into her back.

Vanya pulled back, her lips swollen and her eyes dark. “What makes you think I’m not having fun?”

“Well,” said Allison, “you were complaining about… you know, pillow princesses, stuff like that. I don’t want you to feel -”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was twelve,” Vanya said in a rush. “At first I thought I just… wanted to be as cool as you were, or as liked, or as… effortlessly glamorous, but then I realized I wanted to kiss you and... do other things.” Vanya licked her lips, and her chest was heaving like something out of a romance novel. Allison had never seen Vanya look quite so… pink.

“Oh,” Allison said, her voice quiet. “I never… realized.”

Vanya’s expression was rueful. “There’s a lot of things all of you never noticed about me,” she said, and Allison didn’t entirely understand what her face was doing.

“Well,” said Allison, “I’d like to get to know you better, now that we’re both adults. Now that we can get through our bullshit childhood… stuff.” That was a dumb thing to say. She was probably killing the mood.

“I’d like to do that too,” said Vanya, and she was… getting up on her tiptoes again, kissing Allison with her soft, sweet mouth. It was another spine meltingly good kiss, and Vanya’s hands were sliding up Allison’s shirt this time, along Allison’s belly. She wasn’t making a beeline for Allison’s breasts, though - her fingers were stroking along Allison’s sides, almost _ticklish_ , except it was also sending little tongues of arousal under Allison’s skin. She was trembling, and she made a desperate little noise against Vanya’s mouth, and Vanya hummed, her tongue tracing over Allison’s teeth, then pressing against Allison’s, her jaw working delicately. Her fingers were skating along the band of Allison’s bra now, sliding under it and pressing into the delicate skin.

Allison sighed, and she let her own hands roam - from Vanya’s hair to Vanya’s back, smoothing the wrinkles of the baggy button down, feeling the knobs of Vanya’s spine, cupping Vanya’s shoulder blades. Vanya was just so _small_ , so delicate. Allison was half afraid she’d break her sister - some part of her was still convinced that Vanya was fragile, with breakable bones and bruisable skin.

Vanya pulled back, and she reached for the hem of Allison’s shirt. “Is it okay if I…” She licked her lips - some of what they were doing seemed to be catching up with her.

“Yeah, hold on,” said Allison, and she leaned back, letting Vanya pull the shirt up and off of her. It pulled the scarf off as well, and there was her scar, right on display. Vanya’s eyes darted to the pale mark at Allison’s throat, and her face went tight.

Hm.

“I feel like I’m being a pillow princess," said Allison, which felt like an odd thing to say while standing there in just her bra. Was there anything that would have been a normal thing to say in a situation like this?

“No, no,” said Vanya. “This is… very much something that I want.” Her hands were moving to Allison’s sides again, then lower, to Allison’s belly. It took an actual effort not to shove Vanya’s hand away - it wasn’t as if Vanya would care about stretch marks, or the soft padding.

“If you’re… sure,” Allison sighed, and then they were kissing again, as Vanya’s fingers ran feather light across her arms, towards the tops of her breasts. It was utterly different from how she and Luther kissed - Luther was still nervous and tentative, even after all the kissing they’d been doing. He was always so afraid of hurting her. But Vanya seemed more self assured than Allison had ever seen. It was… it was honestly leaving Allison weak in the knees, and she sighed into Vanya’s mouth, her hands on Vanya’s hips, then moving down to awkwardly grab at Vanya’s butt.

_I have never kissed someone this short before_ , thought Allison, faintly dazed. She shivered, then groaned - Vanya was reaching around, unhooking her bra seemingly effortlessly. She pushed the cups of the bra up and over Allisons’ breasts, and then she broke the kiss and just _stared_ , licking her lips, her eyes wide.

“I know I’m not as, um… since I -” Allison began, the same bashfulness that had hit her the first time with Luther returning, with a vengeance.

Vanya didn’t say anything. As short as she was, she barely had to lean forward to press her a kiss to the top of Allison’s left breast, then the very tip of her nipple.

Allison shivered, her fingers going to rest on Vanya’s shoulders. She moaned, as Vanya’s lips wrapped around her nipple. She was warm already, sweat gathering on the backs of her knees, dripping down her back, soaking into her hair. Vanya tweaked her other nipple, twisting it between her fingers as her tongue flickered over the sensitive tip, sending goosebumps up and down Allison’s whole body. 

“God, Allison,” Vanya mumbled, pulling away to take a deep, gasping breath. She pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to the side of Allison’s breast, and then her teeth dug in, hard enough that Allison made a surprised noise. The little shock of pain made her hiss through her teeth, her fingers clutching at Vanya’s hair.

“Yeah?” Allison was aware of all the places their bodies were touching; aware in a way that was almost eerie. People weren’t supposed to be able to feel their own skin like this. She was humming with so much arousal that she pretty much didn’t care - she was focusing on the rough weave of Vanya’s shirt against her breasts, the ticklish brush of Vanya’s hair against her stomach.

“You don’t even know how badly I’ve wanted this,” Vanya mumbled, and she looked hesitant, her hands reaching out to Allison’s breasts, then falling back down to her sides. 

“You can have… you can have whatever you want,” Allison said. “I promise. I want this as much as you do. Or… maybe not as much, but a whole awful lot.” She put Vanya’s hands on her breasts, and Vanya’s violin calluses were rough against her skin. She liked the contrast. “You can do whatever you want to me, Vanya.” She paused. That wasn’t very reciprocal. “Or… or ask me to do whatever you want me to do to you.”

"What, anything-anything?" Vanya gave an awkward little grin. "You don't know what I'm going to ask you for."

"I trust you," said Allison, and she was faintly surprised that she meant it, even with the scar across her throat still there. 

"You... thank you," Vanya said, and then she was pushing Allison's breasts together, leaning in to lick her nipples.

Allison shivered - it was such a... porn move. She'd probably seen something like that in a blue movie somewhere, in some seedy theater. It probably made her roll her eyes in the theater, but now... _god_. This was fucking hot. Why was it hot when Vanya did it? Was she at the point of stupidly horny that she found _everything_ that Vanya did sexy? Oh god. She hadn't been this bad since she was in the first fangs of puberty. It was a different sort of horny than the kind she associated with Luther - it didn't have the same amount of desperate longing.

At least, not on her end. 

There was a fervency to Vanya's kisses, a kind of anxious, frenetic energy. She pulled back, and she wiped her wet mouth on the back of her hand. Her loose hair fanned out around her face, dark, framing her pink cheeks and her wide eyes. "This is... this is, uh... this is..." She let go of Allison, and she rubbed her face, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes. "Sorry. I'm being... sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Allison said, and she took Vanya's hands in her own, kissing the backs of them. "I think it's sweet."

"Can I go down on you?" Vanya said it in a burst, as if she'd just upended a bottle, and the words were all glugging out.

"Isn't this about making _you_ feel good?" Allison's eyes were drawn to Vanya's lips, and just how full they looked, swollen from all the kissing.

"Nothing would make me feel better right now," Vanya said. She sounded like she was imparting some great wisdom from on high. It sent a pang of... something through Allison's chest. She might have even called it yearning, or maybe melancholy, although what she was melancholy for, she couldn't be sure. 

"If you're sure," Allison said. Her resolve about making this all about Vanya was beginning to weaken - how could it not, when Vanya was looking at her like that?

"Please," said Vanya, and she was getting on her knees, oh _god_ , she looked up at Allison through her eyelashes, and _fuck_ , but that sent a bolt of heat through Allison. it didn't help that Vanya was still fully clothed, while Allison was topless. It added another layer to all of this, something that felt almost kinky, power exchange-esque. Then Vanya was reaching for Allison's waistband, unbuttoning Allison's pants, pushing them and Allison's panties down around Allison's thighs. Allison leaned back against the counter, wriggling the whole mess down and off until she was sitting there in just her socks. She flushed - Vanya was looking hungrily at the thatch of curly hair between Allison's thighs, already shiny with Allison's arousal.

"You smell so good," Vanya said, and she nuzzled her face into Allison's inner thigh, her breath ticklish and warm.

Allison shivered. 

"You're so wet," Vanya said, and she sounded like all her dreams were coming true. " _God_ , Allison..." She put her thumbs on either side of Allison's labia, and she opened her up. She looked up at Allison again, then leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against Allison's clit, the tip of her tongue sliding against it.

Allison made an undignified noise. It wasn't as if the was the first time she'd been eaten out - she'd ridden Luther's face to a satisfying, gushing conclusion two nights ago. But Vanya... Vanya was scarily good at this. Those pillow princesses were some lucky, lucky ladies.

Vanya's fingers were on Allison's inner thighs now, clutching them with her surprisingly strong violinist's fingers. She forced Allison to widen her stance, as Allison rested more weight on the counter. She used one hand to cover her own mouth, the other one resting on top of Vanya's head, and tilted her hips forward, giving Vanya more space to access every part of her. She bit back her own whimpers and sighs, so she could hear the wet sounds Vanya was making as she licked and sucked. Allison's hand drifted down, her fingertips resting on Vanya's temple. She could feel it shifting, the movement of Vanya's jaw transferring up, and there was even something sexy about that - about knowing what Vanya's body was doing to make Allison's own body react so strongly. Vanya’s tongue was sliding between her labia, then inside of her, sweet and nasty, slick and hot. Vanya was just so… confident as she ate Allison out, downright _casual_.

Allison’s head fell back, and she nearly hit it on the cabinets behind her. Her hips rolled of their own accord, and she pressed her knuckle into her teeth, then bit it. She was trying to keep from making any embarrassing noises, although she was beyond the point of caring about embarrassing herself at this point, wasn’t she? She couldn’t even keep track of what Vanya’s tongue was _doing_ , but she didn’t want it to stop. Her orgasm was already starting to build in the pit of her stomach, her body drawing tighter and tighter. 

Vanya hummed, and she flickered her tongue over Alison’s clit, wrapped her lips around it. She slurped, like she was eating something juicy - she was moaning as well, the vibrations moving up her clit, burrowing up into her, more sweet pleasure just filling her up. She kneaded at Allison’s hips, Allison’s thighs, her fingers digging in. Then they were moving to her ass, holding her open. That was a new one - the sensation alien, but not entirely unwelcome.

_I’d let Vanya put her finger in_ , Allison realized, with some shock. _I’d even let her put her tongue in my ass, if she asked me_. There had been one guy who’d asked to do that, after he’d spent almost fifteen minutes giving her a boring foot massage. It had been a pity, too - he’d seemed interesting enough at the bar. Then… well. This wasn’t the time or the place to be dwelling on that. Not when her sister was licking her like _that_.

… What was Vanya even doing to her?

Vanya’s tongue did something complicated, and Allison’s back arched. A broken little noise came out of her, crawling between her fingers. She whined, digging her teeth into the meat of her hand, and her hips pressed forward. She was going to come, and that wasn’t _fair_. Allison wanted to savor this like a good meal - she didn’t want to come in what seemed like no time at all. She was holding off her orgasm as hard as possible, her fingers now digging into her own face. She was sweating her makeup off. This was quite possibly the second most undignified sex she’d ever had (the first most undignified being the first time Luther had come in her hand, about three seconds in, and then she’d accidentally kneed him in the nose when he went to eat her out.)

Allison’s orgasm hit her in the back of the head like a blackjack, and her toes curled so hard they cramped as the pleasure pulsed through her. She moaned, low and hard, and she slumped forward, grinding her cunt into Vanya’s face. Vanya didn’t seem to mind - she made an encouraging noise, still licking and nibbling, riding Allison’s orgasm with her. She pulled back when Allison weakly shoved at her, and she looked up at Allison and grinned. Her chin was shiny with Allison’s release, her tongue swiping out to clear it off of her lower lip. Allison shivered, and she sank weakly to the floor, sprawling out in a tangle of limbs.

Vanya sat back on her heels, and the light caught the come on her face. There was a curly hair on one cheek as well, and she looked positively _debauched_. “Wow,” she said, and she looked dazed. “Do you always come that quickly? Because.. .wow. That was… that was really fucking hot.” 

“Wow,” Allison echoed, and she put a finger under Vanya’s chin, so that her sister was looking up at her. She leaned down, and she kissed Vanya, tasting the salt/sharp/sour taste of her cunt on Vanya’s tongue. She pulled Vanya awkwardly into her lap, and fumbled open the buttons of Vanya’s shirt. At one point Allison was working her way down, and Vanya was working her way up. They met in the middle, and Allison squeezed Vanya’s fingers, before spreading open Vanya’s shirt. Vanya was wearing a white tank top under the shirt, instead of a bra. Allison could make out the shadows of her nipples through it, and the hard points of them stood at attention.

“Can I…” Allison paused, her hand hovering over one small breast.

“Please,” Vanya said, and she was trembling. “I’m sorry, it’s, uh… it’s been a while since… since someone else.. .touched me like this.”

“Oh,” said Allison, and she pressed her thumb against Vanya’s nipple. “Well, that’s a shame. Because your… you’re, like, made to be touched.”

Vanya sighed, and she leaned into Allison, her forehead against Allison’s shoulder. She was panting like she’d been running. “I like… can you…”

“What would you like?” Allison nuzzled into Vanya’s temple. Vanya’s face still reeked of pussy - Allison was getting a little dizzy from it. She was still wet, her cunt clenching around nothing. 

Vanya covered Allison’s hand with her own, her cheeks hot against Allisons, and she squeezed a little harder.

“I like, uh… I like stronger sensations. Pinching, biting, that kind of thing. If that’s not too, uh… much. For you.”

“Like this?” Allison twisted Vanya’s nipple like the volume control knob of Luther’s record player, and Vanya arched against her, making a weak noise.

“Fuck,” Vanya whined, “god, yes, like _that_!” She was clutching at Allison’s shoulders now, her breath humid and musky against Allison’s cheek.

“I’ll do anything you want me to do,” Allison said, right in Vanya's ear. “Just tell me what you want.”

Vanya whimpered, and her hand slid down between them, into her own pants. She ground into her palm, and Allison could _hear_ how wet she was. Allison tried to fit her own hand in as well, and got stuck in the waistband, her knuckles digging into Vanya’s soft belly. She was still holding Vanya’s breast in her other hand, and she let go, to clumsily unbutton Vanya’s pants. “Sorry,” Vanya said, somehow managing to sound apologetic even now, “I know it’s… _oh_!” Vanya’s face went slack, and she made a little whining, choking noise.

Allison ran her fingers through the damp curls between Vanya’s legs, only fumbling a little. She didn’t have much… experience from this angle, but Vanya didn’t seem bothered. Vanya was hot and sticky against Allison’s palm, her pubic hair pasted down with arousal. Vanya’s hand left her pants, to rest on Allison’s shoulder, and the musky scent of Vanya’s cunt mixed with the scent of Allison’s own, until it seemed like a pheromone cloud was hovering over the both of them. Not that Allison minded. 

Allison’s fingers slid between Vanya’s labia, and she found Vanya’s clit, hard against her fingertip. She pressed against it, rotating her finger, and Vanya whimpered. She kissed Allison’s mouth, her tongue sliding against Allison’s. This kiss wasn’t as skillful as the last one- Vanya kept losing the thread, panting against Allison’s mouth. She was shaking, as Allison found her entrance and probed it with the very tip of her index finger. 

“Do you want it -”

“Yes,” Vanya said. “Yes, inside, _please_!” Her voice broke, and Allison cold feel the telltale hum in the air, as Vanya’s powers began to wake up. 

… That was a bit worrying, but Allison would worry about it later. 

Allison slid her finger all the way into her sister’s cunt, Vanya’s hole grasping her tighter every time she curled her finger. She added another one, marvelling at the silky wet tightness, at the way Vanya whimpered against her, as Allison kept up the steady rhythm, kept thumbing her clit. “How’s that?” Allison’s voice was very quiet. Her hand went to Vanya’s face, curving around Vanya’s chin. Then her thumb was in Vanya’s mouth, and Vanya was sucking on it _desperately_ , her tongue flat against the pad. Her whole face scrunched up as her cunt began to spasm around Allison’s fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Vanya gasped out, her hips working faster. Her cunt was fluttering, pulsing, and there was a gush of wetness across the back of Allison’s hand. The dishes were rattling in the cabinets, and a car alarm went off down the street, but otherwise Vanya's power had abated. 

Allison kept rubbing Vanya’s clit, until Vanya weakly covered her hand, stilling it. 

“Sorry,” Vanya said, and her voice was sheepish around the thumb in her mouth. 

“Sorry for what?” Allison twitched the finger inside of Vanya, and Vanya gasped. 

“I… it took… I usually do better than that,” Vanya mumbled. “Stamina wise, I mean.” She nuzzled into Allison’s neck. “If you, uh… if you’re up for another round, in a few minutes, I’d be, uh…” She licked her lips, which were still shiny with Allison’s come and her own spit. “I’d be up for whatever.” Her cunt spasmed around Allison’s finger, and Allison wondered what 'whatever' meant in this case.

“I’d be up for that, yeah,” said Allison. “I’d be… I’d definitely be up for that.”

“This isn’t exactly what I was thinking of when I suggested sister dates," said Vanya. "Not exactly… normal.”

“Nothing our family does is normal,” said Allison. The pressure had stopped building - Vanya’s power seemed to have calmed down. 

“Well,” Vanya said, “I can’t really argue with that.” Then; “it’s nice to be included.”

“I’ll definitely be sure to keep doing it,” Allison promised. There was a quiet little pang in her chest.

Vanya blushed harder, although Allison wasn’t sure if it was because of her orgasm, or because of her embarrassment at… being included? Allison didn’t entirely understand it, but… well. She wanted to get to know Vanya better, inside and out. She crooked her fingers, just to watch Vanya turn pinker. Oh yes. She was definitely going to get to know Vanya better.


End file.
